


Acedia

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you got off easy this time, you know," jack says as he sets down his tray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acedia

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sloth  
> title is the latin term for sloth; spoilers for episodes 4.17 and 5.13

"You got off easy this time, you know," Jack says as he sets down his tray. Daniel shrugs and stretches back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head with a shit-eating grin. "Bastard," Jack adds, but he's smiling, too.

"It's only because they would never believe me leading a team," Daniel says. "And I'm much more in touch with my inner megalomaniac than either you or Sam."

"And what about Satterfield, huh?" Jack asks with a conspiratorial smile. "She's got to be in her mid 20s, at least. You'd make a cute couple."

"Not my type," Daniel says, standing and picking up his tray. The look is full of meaning, but Jack's pretty sure he's reading it wrong.

"Really?" Jack asks. "Would have thought she had the right fiery innocence about her."

"I prefer my _men_ in uniform," Daniel says quietly, leaving Jack speechless as he walks away.


End file.
